


Wrong Numbers

by demonramsey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: As Will Tags, F/M, M/M, Relationships will be added as story progresses, i'm just rambling, risingwood is main ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonramsey/pseuds/demonramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon doesn't get texts late at night.<br/>When Ryan accidentally texts him instead of Geoff, Jon is confused.<br/>There's a first for everything, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one: jon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o!  
> Have this risingwood fic! :D  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Bold Italics is Ryan  
> Regular Italics is Jon  
> The chapters will flip between Jon's side of the conversation and Ryan's side of the conversation. I hope you enjoy.

{01:30 _New Message from: Unknown}_

Jon glanced at the notification lazily when he was alerted and furrowed his brow. Everyone he talked to had gone to bed, so who would be texting him at this hour? Rolling from his side to his back, he tapped the notification and looked at the message.

[Text from: Unknown]   
**_Shit dude, I left my wallet at your place, Can I pick it up tomorrow?_**

Jon grew confused as he read the message. No one had been at his place at all that night, and no one had most certainly left their wallet considering he'd been at Miles place most of the day.

[Text to: Unknown]  
 _Sorry to tell you, but I think you've got a wrong number._

[Text from: Unknown]  
 ** _Oh shit, sorry. I switched the numbers in my buddy's phone number. Sorry if I woke you._**

[Text to: Unknown]  
 _It's fine. Honest mistake also y_ _ou didn't wake me, I was still awake. It's a weekend, so since I don't have classes tomorrow I figured I could stay up._

[Text from: Unknown]  
 _ **You go to class? Where?**_

[Text to: Unknown]  
 _RTU_

[Text from:Unknown]  
 _ **Me too!**_

Jon was shocked by the information. Could he have seen the face behind the mystery number before and not realized it? He shoved the thought away and smiled a bit, glad to know it wasn't some creepy old dude.

[Text to: Unknown]   
_So, you go to RTU huh? What're you studying?_

[Text from: Unknown]  
 _ **Theatre + video editing. You?**_

[Text to: Unknown]  
 _Double major. Damn, I couldn't do that. I'm an Art major._

[Text from: Unknown]  
 _ **Art? Sounds fancy. Listen, I hate to be rude but. Could I get a name? I'd like to save your number. You're pretty interesting. My name is Ryan if you wanna save my number.**_

[Text to: Unknown]  
 _My name is Jon. I'm definitely saving your number. You're pretty swell to talk to. Gives me something to do other than lay in bed, listen to music, and think about the crippling debt my student loans are going to leave me in._

[Text from: Ryan]  
 _ **Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine?**_

Jon laughed some at Ryan's reply, causing Bella to perk her head up from where she lay at the foot of the bed and wag her tail. He sighed some and glanced at the time. ' _Jesus is it already 2:36 am?_ ' He thought.

[Text to: Ryan]  
 _The biggest. Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I'm going to sleep. Good night, Ryan! :)_

[Text from: Ryan]  
 _ **Good night, Jon. :)**_


	2. two: ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Text from: Jon]  
> So, since we go to the same college is there a slim chance that we have classes together, or even have passed by each other going to class? Oh, also. Good morning, Ryan :)

After his conversation with Jon, Ryan settled down for bed. He couldn't believe the number he'd texted accidentally went to RTU. He laughed some as he thought about it, hands folded behind his head. He rolled to grab his phone, figuring he better text Geoff about his wallet or he wouldn't be able to get in the library to finish the paper he had to write.

[Text to: Geoff]  
 _ **Dude, can I come get my wallet tomorrow? I left it on your coffee table.**_

[Text from: Geoff]  
Yeah, I saw. It's put up for you. Just knock and let Griffon know, she knows where it is . I've got work in a few hours.

[Text to: Geoff]  
 _ **Awesome, sorry to wake you.**_

Receiving no reply after that, Ryan set his phone down and went to sleep. He rolled onto his side, curling up. He wondered who Jon was and if he'd seen him at all. Brushing the thought away, he went to sleep.

Groaning when he heard his phone ping, he rolled over and picked it up. He raised both brows at the time. ' _Jesus, I slept hard. I'm normally up by 11 am.'_ He thought. Sitting up, he opened the message and smiled.

[Text from: Jon]  
 _So, since we go to the same college is there a slim chance that we have classes together, or even have passed by each other going to class? Oh, also. Good morning, Ryan :)_

[Text to: Jon]  
 _ **I suppose that's possible, but RTU is pretty big. Oh, also. Good morning, Jon :)**_

[Text from: Jon]  
 _Mm. I see what you mean. Sometimes I even lose my best friend Miles on campus._

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _Tell me about it, my friend Geoff-who recently graduated from RTU- got lost pretty easily._**

[Text from: Jon]  
 _Aside from that topic. You realize there's a slim chance we're in the same neighborhood?_

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _Yep. Only time will tell us though. Listen, I have some errands to run. Talk soon?_**

[Text from: Jon]  
 _Sounds good, Ryan. I've got things to do myself._

Standing up and stretching out, Ryan pulled on his cleanest pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He brushed his hair and washed his face before he left his place. He made his way to Geoff's place and knocked on the door, stepping back some. 

"Griffon! It's Ryan I need my wallet!" He called. 

"Let me grab it!" Griffon called back. 

Waiting patiently, he tapped his foot on their front step glancing around. He waved to Jack and Caiti as they passed by, smiling. He turned when the door opened and Griffon held out his wallet. He took it, smiling some. 

"Thanks Griffon, I'll see you later." He said.

"Not a problem Ryan, see you." She said, waving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions/Comments/Concerns?  
> Twitter: haushunters  
> Tumblr: haywoodtrashqueen


	3. three: jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This shift sucks." Jon muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be mostly dialogue, since it sets up for a surprise in chapter 4

Jon was laying back on his couch relaxing and watching Netflix when his phone rang. He groaned loudly and sat up to look at who was calling. He furrowed his brow when he saw it was Miles. ' _Doesn't he have a shift at work in like 15 minutes? He's normally too busy getting ready to even think about being social with anyone in his phone._ ' Jon thought, sighing as he answered.

"What's up, Miles?" He asked.

"Dude, I hate to ask you but can you cover my shift at Mom and Pops?" Miles asked.

"What happened?" Jon questioned.

"I was on my way home to get ready for work from the gym a town over and my car broke down, I'm stuck at the mechanics until they can fix it and they're predicting at least an hour before I can get home." Miles said.

Groaning loudly once more, Jon stood up. "Fine, but you owe me a day off since you're taking mine." He said, walking to his bedroom to get ready.

"Deal. I owe you one, dude. Thank you." Miles said.

"Yeah." Jon said, hanging up.

Sighing as he stripped himself of his pajamas, Jon dug through his laundry for his uniform. He tossed it onto his bed and ran to take a quick shower. After taking a quick shower, Jon pulled on his uniform and dug in his drawer for his name tag before leaving his place. He managed to make it with about a minute to spare, considering he didn't live very far. He sighed and clocked in, tying his apron around his waist.

"Wait, I thought Miles was working?" Meg asked.

"Miles' car broke down, he's a town over waiting on the mechanic to fix his car. So I'm covering for him and he's giving me his next day off since I'm giving him mine today." Jon said, picking up menus for the party that just walked in.

"Leave it to Miles to ignore the noises in his car." Meg sighed.

Jon laughed and sat the menus down in front of the people sitting down at the table in his section. Time seemed to fly and business had slowed down about an hour into the shift. Jon leaned on the counter and pulled over the dry erase board they used to announce specials. He erased the writing and began to rewrite it, giving it his own artistic flare. He sat it back in place and tapped his fingers on the counter.

"This shift sucks." He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct your Questions/Comments/Concerns to  
> twitter: haushunters  
> tumblr: haywoodtrashqueen


	4. four: ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Text to: Jon]  
> You don't happen to work at Mom and Pops do you?
> 
> [Text from: Jon]  
> Yeah, actually I do. I'm on shift right now why?
> 
> [Text to: Jon]  
> No reason, just curiosity. It's one of my favorite places to eat.
> 
> [Text from: Jon]  
> I eat it occasionally, but that's just because I get an employee discount.
> 
> [Text to: Jon]  
> Think you can hook me up...if we ever actually meet in person? Haha.
> 
> [Text from: Jon]  
> Maybe, sorry to cut it off again. Breaks over and I've got a customer. :(

****

Deciding to go get food now that he had his wallet, he made his way to Mom and Pops, one of his favorite restaurants. He walked inside and stuck his hands in his pockets, waiting for a server to seat him. He glanced around to note if there was any new decor, he took note of the specials board being a little bit more artistic and usual but though nothing more of it.

"Welcome to Mom and Pops, take a seat and someone will come to take your order shortly." Meg said.

Taking a seat, Ryan tapped his feet and thought a moment. He finally pulled out his phone and decided to message Jon.

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _So, I got my wallet._**

He looked up when he heard a phone ping in the otherwise silent restaurant. He glanced around and furrowed his brow. There were no other customers in the restaurant and there were only the workers behind the counter, plus the one coming from the bathroom. He watched the worker coming from the bathroom for a moment as he pulled out his phone. He jumped when his phone pinged and looked down.

[Text from: Jon]

_Glad to see the end of that mystery wrap up, haha._

Ryan furrowed his brow and looked back up, seeing the worker he'd been watching before leaning on the counter and watching his phone before he was tapped on the shoulder and told through gestures to go help Ryan when his break was up. Ryan sat back and chewed his lip for a moment before typing out a reply.

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _You don't happen to work at Mom and Pops do you?_**

[Text from: Jon]  
 _Yeah, actually I do. I'm on shift right now why?_

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _No reason, just curiosity. It's one of my favorite places to eat._**

[Text from: Jon]  
 _I eat it occasionally, but that's just because I get an employee discount._

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _Think you can hook me up...if we ever actually meet in person? Haha._**

[Text from: Jon]  
 _Maybe, sorry to cut it off again. Breaks over and I've got a customer. :(_

Setting his phone down when the waiter came over, Ryan smiled at him causing the waiter to smile back.

"Sorry about the wait." Jon said. "My name's Jon and I'll be your waiter. Here's your menu. I'll give you a minute to look at it and select what you want." He added.

"Wait..Did you say you were Jon?" Ryan asked.

"Have been for 21 years, yeah. Why?" Jon asked.

"Because I'm Ryan." He told him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions/Comments/Concerns:  
> tumblr: haywoodtrashqueen  
> twitter: haushunters


	5. five: jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Text to: Ryan]  
> We all slack in our lives, some on papers. Like you. :p
> 
> [Text from: Ryan]  
> Hey! I'm sure you're slacking on an art project.
> 
> [Text to: Ryan]  
> Bitch, I might be.
> 
> [Text from: Ryan]  
> Alright then, you meme loving fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major upload today!   
> I've updated this quite a bit on Wattpad.  
> Sorry for slacking AO3 readers, sometimes I'm writing while in bed and forget to update here :L  
> Read and Enjoy! <3

You're Ryan?" Jon asked. "THE Ryan I've been texting?" He added.

Ryan nodded. "Yes." He replied.

"Oh my god, I have seen you before. I've bumped into you while walking." Jon said. "I gave an apology but you were out of earshot to hear it." He added.

"This is...mind blowing." Ryan said. "So I don't keep you from work, can we talk later?" He asked.

Nodding, Jon took Ryan's order and handed it over to, Kerry, the cook. He picked up a bucket they kept filled with a mixture of cleaning solution and water and began to wipe tables down. It wasn't long until he was off work and he wanted to put his feet up and finish watching Fuller House on Netflix.

Flopping onto his couch once he was done with work, Jon groaned loudly and relaxed. He sat up and looked at his phone when it chimed.

[Text from: Ryan]  
_**So, we actually met. That was a crazy meeting. I would have hung around after you got off work, but I had a paper to write for one of my classes. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?**_

[Text to: Ryan]  
_I'd love to go out sometime, we'd actually get to know each other a little bit more._

[Text from: Ryan]  
_**Awesome. Are you free next weekend?**_

[Text to: Ryan]  
_I work mornings on weekends, so how does lunch sound on Saturday? :)_

[Text from: Ryan]  
_**Perfect! I'd ask about this weekend, but I've got to finish that paper. I'm a bit of a slacker.**_

[Text to: Ryan]  
_We all slack in our lives, some on papers. Like you. :p_

[Text from: Ryan]  
_**Hey! I'm sure you're slacking on an art project.**_

[Text to: Ryan]  
_Bitch, I might be._

[Text from: Ryan]  
**_Alright then, you meme loving fuck._**

[Text to: Ryan]  
_It's 2016 and I gotta go crazy._

[Text from: Ryan]  
_**Well, aren't we a big ball of references?**_

[Text to: Ryan]  
_You bet your sweet ass I am, Ryan._

[Text from: Ryan]  
_**So you were looking at my ass when I left.**_

[Text to: Ryan]  
_I'm rolling my eyes at the screen so hard. You're just conceited._

[Text from: Ryan]  
**_*scoff* AS IF._**

[Text to: Ryan]  
_Looks like I'm not the only reference maker in this conversation ;)_

[Text from: Ryan]  
**_Don't judge me._**

[Text to: Ryan]  
_No promises._

Taking note that it was almost 11 pm and he was supposed to meet up with Indie for breakfast the next morning, he forced himself up off the couch and to the bedroom. Changing into his pajamas, he crawled into bed and got comfortable typing out a message to Ryan.

[Text to: Ryan]  
_Good night, see you next Saturday :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions/Comments/Concerns?  
> Tumblr: haywoodtrashqueen  
> twitter: haushunters


	6. six: ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Text to: Jon]  
> Bye, Jon! Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

[Text from: Jon]  
 _Goodnight_ _, see you next Saturday :)_

Reading the text pulled a smile to Ryan's face as he lay on his bed. He couldn't believe the number he'd texted out of total accident went to his college, was interesting, _and_ worked at his favorite restaurant. Holy shit, it was a package deal to Ryan! He didn't know of anyone else like that...but then again, he also didn't just accidentally text people every day. Rolling onto his side, Ryan hugged a pillow close and went to sleep.

He rolled over to slap the top of his alarm clock when he _thought_ he heard it. Realizing what it was, he grabbed his ringing phone and answered it hanging up when he heard an automated voice filter through.

"What a waste of my sleep time." He muttered as he laid in bed.

He sighed and picked up his phone and tapped his conversation with Jon. He chewed his lip for a moment before deciding what to type, it was still _pretty_ early and he wasn't sure he wanted to wake Jon up. ' _Worth a shot._ ' He thought.

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _Don't you just love when you're woke up by automated phone calls from scammers wanting to send you on vacation?_**

[Text from: Jon]  
 _Best waste of sleep time._

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _So they got you too?_**

[Text from: Jon]  
 _Yep, just about 4:45 this morning._

[Text to: Jon]  
 _ **Yikes**_

[Text from: Jon]  
 _It wouldn't have been that bad. But I don't sleep well sometimes. I'm going back to sleep. Talk to you later._

Leaving Jon to get some sleep, Ryan rolled over and went back to sleep himself covering his face when he was disturbed by the sunlight. He rolled over to look at the clock and snorted when he saw it was only 10 am.

"Four extra hours of sleep? What a waste of time." He muttered and got up. He stretched out and picked up his cellphone, seeing that he had a message from Jon.

[Text from: Jon]  
 _I slept til 9 am. When an alarm I forgot I set went off. Whoops. Ah well, worth it if I wanna meet my bestfriend for breakfast._

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _I got 4 extra hours, I should really go shopping... I'm running low on food. I should also pick up an extra shift at Starbucks._**

[Text from: Jon]  
 _You work at Starbucks? I assumed you did something to do with your major._

[Text to: Jon]  
 _ **Laugh it up all you want. It pays my bills and gets me food.**_

[Text from: Jon]  
 _No hate here. I have to go though. I have to meet a friend, bye Ryan!_

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _Bye, Jon! Have fun!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions/Comments/Concerns?  
> Tumblr: haywoodtrashqueen  
> twitter: haushunters


	7. seven: jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Text from: Ryan]  
> I found out I'm working on our date. :( Wanna hang tonight instead?
> 
> [Text to: Ryan]  
> Sounds good, where do you wanna meet?
> 
> [Text from: Ryan]  
> The mall sound good?
> 
> [Text to: Ryan]  
> Sounds perfect, be there soon.

Pulling clothes on and getting ready after Ryan's last reply, Jon left his place to head to meet Indie at IHOP. He didn't see any reason to get overly dressed up, so he stuck with his usual oversized sweater and jeans. Pushing his glasses up his nose as he climbed into his car, answering his ringing phone.

"I'm on my way, I had to dig a sweater from my laundry." He said to Indie.

"Hurry!" She said.

"I'll see you soon, I also have updates with mystery number guy Ryan." He said.

"Get here soon!" She said. "I wanna know!" She added.

Pulling into the parking lot, Jon parked and climbed out walking onto the building. He waved to the purple haired female and sat down across from her, picking up the menu. They sat in silence for a moment before speaking.

"Spill everything on Ryan." Indie said.

"I told you we finally saw each other face to face, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, you told me that when I clocked in at the diner that day." She commented.

"We have a date next Saturday." Jon said, smiling.

"Shut up. No you don't." She replied.

He nodded, which pulled a squeal from the purple haired female. "That's so amazing!" She laughed.

As soon as Jon was home, he situated himself on his couch and picked up his DS. He put his headphones in and turned on music to relax, as he messed around in his _Animal Crossing: New Leaf_ town.

" _Cause we blow up every night, you twist me up inside, you're flowin' through my veins tonight. Cause we got that chain reaction, somethings happenin', when you collide with me we're chemical._ " Jon sang.

He set his DS down when he got a text message, and smiled when he saw it was Ryan.

[Text from: Ryan]  
 _ **I found out I'm working on our date. :( Wanna hang tonight instead?**_

[Text to: Ryan]  
 _Sounds good, where do you wanna meet?_

[Text from: Ryan]  
 _ **The mall sound good?**_

[Text to: Ryan]  
 _Sounds perfect, be there soon._

Jon got up and pulled his shoes back on, heading to meet Ryan at the mall. He searched for a parking spot and sighed when he had to circle the parking lot a few times before finding on that didn't make him walk too far. He climbed out if his car and put his sunglasses on his face. He walked into the mall, smiling when he saw Ryan.

Today was turning out to be a great day for Jon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Chemical by Rilan  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrZK0Wmghak)  
> Go listen I suggest it!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Questions/Comments/Concerns?  
> Tumblr: haywoodtrashqueen  
> twitter: haushunters


	8. eight: ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ryan, this is A Thousand Years. This is my favorite song. How did you know?" Jon asked.
> 
> "I didn't, it's just the song that came first." Ryan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All dialogue this chapter.

Tapping his feet as he waited at the mall for Jon, Ryan checked his phone and hummed.

"Ryan!" Jon called.

"Hey!" Ryan said, hugging him. "Where to first?"

"We could go to the food court?" Jon asked. "Get some ice cream?" He added.

Ryan nodded, leading Jon off to get some ice cream. "What flavor of ice cream do you want?" Ryan asked.

"Mm. Cookies and Cream is one of my favorites." He replied

"Cookies and Cream it is." Ryan said, smiling.

After getting their order, both men found a place to sit down. They ate in silence for a moment before Ryan finally spoke.

"So, tell me about yourself." He told Jon.

"Well, you know I'm an art major at RTU and I'm in my twenties, but I grew up in California. When I heard about RTU, I was drawn to Austin. I had to come. Best decision I've made in a while." Jon said, smiling. "What about you?" He asked.

"Well, you know my majors and that I'm also in my twenties, but I grew up in Georgia. Just like you, when I heard about RTU I had to run." Ryan said. "So I did, I ran and I never looked back." He added.

"But we both like it here. Sure it gets a little hot, but it's fantastic. I love this place, Austin holds my heart." Jon said.

"Austin could hold anyone's heart." Ryan said, smiling. "It sure does hold a lot of gorgeous people."

Jon tried to hide the smile on his face as he blushed. He set his spoon down and covered his face, a small giggle leaving him.

"I'm sorry." Jon said. "It's just...my last date didn't drop compliments like that and it took me by surprise." He added.

"It's okay, really. You deserve it." Ryan said. "I mean that, Jon. You're gorgeous." He added.

Jon smiled some. "You're the first one to say something that's made me giggle like that." He told Ryan.

"You deserve it, Jon." Ryan said, standing. "C'mon let's go dancing." He added, pulling Jon up.

"Ryan! I'm in my own car! I can't leave it here!" Jon said.

"Who says we're leaving the mall?" Ryan asked, pulling Jon towards an empty area of the mall after throwing their trash away.

"Right, like we can dance in the mall." Jon said, squeaking when Ryan pulled him into a store that had no shelves out. "This store isn't done!" Jon said.

"My buddy, Geoff, knows a guy. Just trust me, okay?" Ryan asked, pulling Jon in close.

Jon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He said.

Grinning, Ryan nodded to the sound guy at the back and waited for the song to start. As soon as the song started, Ryan began dancing with Jon.

"Ryan, this is A Thousand Years. This is my favorite song. How did you know?" Jon asked.

"I didn't, it's just the song that came first." Ryan said.

Time seem to stop while they dancing, Ryan was so focused on Jon as they danced. He smiled at Jon, as they moved.

They must have danced the whole play list cause when Ryan came back to reality, A Thousand Years was playing again.

_One step closer._

Ryan stepped close to Jon once more, the other male's eyes searching his face.

"Ryan?" Jon questioned.

_I have died every day waiting for you._

Ryan pulled Jon in just a little closer, pressing their lips together.

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years._

Jon squeaked in surprise but returned the kiss, tilting his head, closing his eyes.

' _Perfect way to end a date._ ' Ryan thought, holding Jon close to him.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Questions/Comments/Concerns?  
> Tumblr: haywoodtrashqueen  
> twitter: haushunters


	9. nine: jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon fucking hated falling in love, it never ended well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texting will be back next chapter. I have to finish out what's happening.

Jon's mind raced as he kept his arms around Ryan to keep him close as they kissed. The moment felt like one of those moments in the movies when the girl would lift her foot behind her, but this wasn't the movies and Jon _most certainly_ wasn't a girl.

He pulled away a few moments later and stared at Ryan, blushing. He stepped back some before running away, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He couldn't do this again, he couldn't fall in love again. Any time he fell in love with anyone it ended badly. He'd fallen in love with Miles and Miles had been in love with Kerry.

"Jon!" Came Ryan's voice in the distance. 

Jon kept running, weaving through the crowd to get to the entrance. His feet finally hit the pavement of the parking lot and he ran until he reached his car. He flung his door open and climbed inside, sitting at the steering wheel for a moment to try and get his anxiety under control enough to drive. He pulled out when he finally calmed down and went home, he faintly heard his phone chime in his back pocket and he knew who it was from. 

' _I can ignore him long enough for him to leave me alone. He probably just kissed me in the heat of the moment._ ' He thought, wiping the tears off his cheeks. ' _God, what if he was just taking me out as a friend and was just being nice by flirting with me? Just so I didn't feel like an idiot when I did it. He probably has a fucking boyfriend at home._ ' 

Jon did his best to try and forget what happened, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He swiped the message away to ignore it, a small pain in his chest. He didn't _want_ to ignore Ryan, but he felt stupid. He plugged his auxiliary cord into his phone and hit play on his Spotify playlist. He didn't bother to skip any songs he didn't want to listen to, he just needed a distraction.

As soon as he was home, Jon rifled through his backpack for his anxiety medication. He stood up when he found it, taking the prescribed amount and leaning on his kitchen counter. He watched tears hit the counter again and he broke down. 

Jon fucking hated falling in love, it never ended well for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions/Comments/Concerns?  
> Tumblr: haywoodtrashqueen  
> twitter: haushunters


	10. ten: ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan lowered his mic, looking at Jon. He needed to know why Jon ran away. He just hoped this song was enough to get him to open up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit long.

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _Jon?_**

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _Jon are you there?_**

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _Jon, please. I'm begging you to answer me._**

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _Jon, why did you run away from me? Did I do something wrong?_**

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _Jon, why aren't you answering me?_**

Ryan sighed after sending the last message, sitting his phone down on his bedside table. He'd lost track of Jon and didn't see him outside when he broke through the crowd. Ryan set his hands on his head and stared at the floor. He couldn't help but wonder why Jon had run out the way he had. Picking his phone up, he stood up and went down to his living room to try to relax. 

Ryan picked up his laptop and decided to lose himself in music and _The Sims 4_. He picked up when his phone chimed, a small hope that Jon was finally replying to him. He frowned when he saw it was just an email about upcoming events at RTU. Ryan sat up when something clicked in his head.

"Karaoke!" Ryan said. "I've seen him go before!" He added, standing up. 

The week seemed to fly and Ryan was growing more and more anxious as Karaoke night grew closer. He hadn't heard anything from Jon all week and he was growing worried with each day that passed. He sighed and gave it one more chance, just to give himself some peace. 

[Text to: Jon]  
 ** _Jon, please. I need to know if I messed up that day in the mall._**

Ryan waited for days for a reply but one never came. He sighed as he walked into the Student Center to join the ever growing group for Karaoke night. He saw Jon sitting with a purple haired female, and he knew what he had to do. He walked over and grabbed a mic, communicating with the employee in charge. He left the extra mic on the table they had set up a few feet from where Jon was sitting. 

He tugged on his collar when the music started and pushed back how nervous he felt. He watched as the female pushed Jon up to the stage and handed him the mic. Ryan didn't even know her and she seemed to be helping him.

Ryan and Jon both took a breath, preparing to sing. 

[ **Authors Note: Bold is Ryan,** _Italics is Jon,_ **Bold Italics is Both.** **Okay! Continue on reading! <3**]

 **You and me, we made a vow  
For better or for worse  
I can't believe you let me down  
But the proof's in the way it hurts**.

 _For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
_ _But I know that I still need you here_ .

__**You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one  **

**You've been so unavailable**  
 _Now sadly I know why_  
 **Your heart is unobtainable**  
 _Even though Lord knows you kept mine_  

**You say I'm crazy**   
_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_   
**But when you call me baby**   
_**I know I'm not the only one** _

**I have loved you for many years**   
_Maybe I am just not enough_   
**_You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up  _ **

**_You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one_**  
  
 _I know I'm not the only one_  
 **I know I'm not the only one**  
 _And I know_  
 **And I know**  
 _And I know_  
 **And I know**  
 _And I know_  
 _And I know, no_  
 _I know I'm not the only one_  
  
Ryan lowered his mic, looking at Jon. He _needed_ to know why Jon ran away. He just hoped this song was enough to get him to open up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> questions/comments/concerns?  
> tumblr: haywoodtrashqueen  
> twitter: haushunters


	11. eleven: jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [You have deleted the contact: Ryan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE, I'M BAD AT UPDATES.   
> HAPPY NEW YEAR THO.  
> ENJOY.

Jon stared at Ryan after they finished singing, Indie knew why he didn't want to be up here and she pushed him up here anyway. He set the mic down and left the area, arms crossed over his chest. He put his head down, stopping when he heard Ryan behind him. 

"Jon, please. Talk to me. Did I do something wrong in the mall? I've been going through that day for two weeks in my head and I don't know what I did wrong!" Ryan said. 

"You didn't do anything, Ryan!" Jon said. "I got scared that you just kissed me in the heat of the moment and I ran. Every damn time I fall in love, it goes wrong for me! I fell in love with my best friend Miles and he was in love with someone else!" He yelled.

"Jon, I'm in love with you." Ryan said. "And you running away...that broke my heart." He added.

"Ryan, the last person to tell me that was Jessie, some stupid jerk, and the minute I believed him I found out he did it on a dare from his /boyfriend/. So don't stand there and tell me that shit, Ryan Haywood." Jon said, walking off.

As soon as he was home, Jon silenced his phone and sat on his couch. He looked at Bella when she whined, scratching at the door to be let out. He opened his back door and stepped out with her, leaving his phone on the counter.

[Text from: Ryan]  
 ** _Jon please don't think I'm another Jessie. I'm not. I promise._**

[Text from: Indie]  
Jon, what the hell? You were my ride! I had to call Joel, I stood in the rain for 20 minutes because I couldn't find you!

[Text from: Ryan]  
 ** _Jon?_**

[Text from: Ryan]  
 ** _Jon, please answer._**

[Text from: Ryan]  
 ** _Jon, I'm begging you to answer me._**

[Text from: Ryan]  
 ** _Jon...Please_**

[Text from: Ryan]  
 ** _Jon, please answer me, I'm worried about you._**

[Text from: Ryan]  
 ** _Jon, I understand you've been hurt in the past. But don't give up on us._**

[Text from: Ryan]  
 ** _Jon...please don't give up on us because of some asshole._**

[Text to: Ryan]  
 _STOP. I DON'T WANT US TO HAPPEN. EVERY TIME I GET A BOYFRIEND THEY TURN INTO JERKS. FORGET THIS NUMBER OR I'LL REPORT YOU FOR HARASSMENT. I MEAN IT._

**[You have deleted the contact: Ryan]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions/comments/concerns can be sent to;  
> twitter; chxlanont  
> tumblr; chulanxnt


	12. twelve: ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll make it quick, I know you're probably pissed." Jon said. "I'm sorry, I over reacted and I shouldn't have. I'm not the best...at love and you had me feeling weird and I was scared." Jon added. "I'm just...I'm wondering if we can start over?" He asked.

_**[Two months later]** _

Ryan would be lying if he said he didn't miss Jon, but he had moved on. The end of the second semester at RTU was fast approaching and Ryan had to buckle down and study if he wanted to pass. He currently sat in the library, his laptop in front of him as he worked on writing an essay on how he interpreted _Macbeth_. He flipped a page in the script he had in front of him with notes in it. He rubbed his eyes and took another drink of his coffee. He looked at his phone when it vibrated on the table. He was surprised at the name that popped up.

[Text from: Jon]  
 _Can we meet and talk? I'm so sorry for the way I acted two months ago..._

Ryan stared at the text. Did he really wanna open that door again? Sighing as he decided to take the chance.

[Text to: Jon]  
 _ **Where do you wanna meet?**_

[Text from: Jon]  
 _Look up._

Ryan furrowed his brow, but looked up anyway. He spotted Jon peeking from around a bookshelf, his bag draped over him. Ryan cleared space and waited for Jon to sit down.

"I'll make it quick, I know you're probably pissed." Jon said. "I'm sorry, I over reacted and I shouldn't have. I'm not the best...at love and you had me feeling weird and I was scared." Jon added. "I'm just...I'm wondering if we can start over?" He asked.

Ryan pursed his lips for a moment before he extended his hand. "Hi. My name is Ryan Haywood." He said, a small smile on his face.

Jon laughed and shook Ryan's hand. "Hello, Ryan. My name is Jon Risinger." He said. "And I was wondering if we could be friends?"

"Well, Jon. I'd really like that." Ryan said.

Jon smiled some, setting his hands in his lap. "Thank you." He said softly. "It means a lot to me that you'd start over and be friends with me again, especially after what happened." He added.

"I shouldn't have done what I did. I did harass you, and I shouldn't have." Ryan said.

After talking until the library closed, Ryan and Jon walked out together. Stopping, Ryan stopped and looked at Jon.

"With your permission, I'd like to kiss you again." Ryan said softly, one hand on Jon's face. Jon simply nodded, smiling.

Leaning down, Ryan pressed their lips together. Instead of Jon freaking out and running off, he kept his arms around Ryan's neck and stepped closer.

Thank the lord for second chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions/comments/concerns can be sent to;  
> twitter; chxlanont  
> tumblr: chulanxnt


	13. thirteen: jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love you, Jon."
> 
> "Love you too, Ryan."

By the time the next semester started at RTU, Ryan and Jon were living together pretty domestically. Jon stayed at Ryan's place more often than he stayed at his own, most of Jon's clothes ended up in Ryan's closet or drawers in one way or another. He rolled out of bed after he heard Ryan swear from the bathroom.

"Rye?" He called, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm fine, Jon!" He called back. "I just stubbed my toe." He added.

Jon pulled a shirt over his head and went into the bathroom, peeking in to find Ryan rubbing his foot.

"Gotta be careful, Rye." Jon said, picking up his brush and detangling his hair.

"I know, I know." Ryan said, standing up straight.

After a few moments, Jon exited the bathroom to allow Ryan time to shower as he got ready for work.

"I have a longer shift tonight, since there's a birthday party." Jon said when Ryan came out of the bathroom. "But as soon as I am done I'll come home and we can cuddle, eat pizza, and play some Grand Theft Auto." He added, grabbing his name tag off the dresser.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll pop in before the lunch rush to see you and get food." Ryan said, pressing a kiss to Jon's cheek.

Jon nodded and waved, leaving for work.

After a whirlwhind of a work shift for Jon, he groaned as he plopped back onto the bed and relaxed for a moment before sitting up and going to shower. Once he was out of the shower, he greeted Ryan who walked in with pizza.

"Before you ask, work sucked, I ache, and I just want to relax." Jon told him, sitting on the couch.

"Alright, boot up the game and we'll relax." Ryan said, hanging his jacket up.

Jon watched as Ryan exited the room and turned back to boot up the xbox. He stood in front of the TV idly as he loaded up _Grand Theft Auto._ Setting the controller on the coffee table, Jon walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink. "Rye, you want a drink?" He called to Ryan.

"Soda's fine, babe!" Ryan called back.

Grabbing a soda for both of them, Jon set them on the coffee table and picked up his phone to silence it since it was date night.

He turned when Ryan re-entered the room and smiled at him. They sat together and traded off playing until they both grew tired and cleaned up.

Once they were settled down in bed, Jon snuggled against Ryan slowly dozing off.

"Love you, Jon."

"Love you too, Ryan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions/comments/concerns can be sent to;  
> twitter; chxlanont  
> tumblr; chulanxnt

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are going to be short, since it's mostly texting unlike Tough Times which has a lot of detail and dialogue.  
> 


End file.
